


Życzenie

by Hermenegilda Hirszfeld (ElizaStyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Demon Deals, Demon Sam, Demoniczne umowy, Demons, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Human Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pocałunki, Underage Kissing, ale potem wszystko jest fluffem, alkoholizm, droga do szczęścia, i jest bardzo słodko, obiecuję, patologiczna rodzina, przyjaźń, troszkę to mroczne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/Hermenegilda%20Hirszfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel nie wie, co znaczy szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Sam nie pamięta, czym jest człowieczeństwo. Czy mogą pomóc sobie nawzajem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życzenie

Matka znowu za dużo wypiła. Nie dość by spocząć swoim zwyczajem na podłodze za kanapą, ale akurat wystarczająco, aby wzmocnić siłę swojego głosu i ciężar ręki. Zdecydowanie nie był to dobry moment na przyniesienie kolejnej uwagi w dzienniczku. Gabriel wycofał się rakiem do przedpokoju i pomknął schodami w górę by zamknąć się w tej przyciasnej dziurze, którą nazywał swoim pokojem. Wychowawczyni oczywiście ukaże go za brak podpisu pod notką, ale wolał to niż lanie. Nauczył się już wybierać mniejsze zło.

Z westchnieniem rzucił się na swoje łóżko i wtulił twarz w poduszkę; po cichutku marzył, aby udało mu się zasnąć i choć na chwilę przestać słyszeć jej donośny śpiew, w którym przekleństwa zastępowały wszystkie dawno zapomniane słowa.

 _Chciałbym tylko mieć normalne życie..._ pomyślał z żalem.

I wtedy coś zastukało jakby we wnętrzu ściany. Chłopiec zamarł i powoli odwrócił głowę, nasłuchując. Zastukało znowu, tym razem bardzo blisko niego. Gabriel zmarszczył brwi po czym podciągnął się w kierunku źródła dźwięku i przytknął ucho do chłodnej, dawno nie malowanej powierzchni. Kolejny łomot niemal go ogłuszył  
\- Halo? - zapytał niepewnie i dotknął dłonią miejsca, w którym wcześniej tak pilnie nasłuchiwał.

Niemal natychmiast oderwał rękę z powrotem jak oparzony, kiedy pod jego dotykiem brudna farba rozjarzyła się krwisto-czerwonym blaskiem. Szybko przetoczył się na drugi brzeg łóżka i... znalazł się twarzą w twarz z chłopcem mniej więcej w swoim wieku.  
\- Wzywałeś? - zapytał chłopiec, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami o nieokreślonym kolorze.  
Zduszony wrzask wyrwał się z gardła Gabriela.

***

\- A więc jesteś demonem? - Gabriel siedział wciśnięty w kąt pokoju, trzymając kolana blisko siebie wciąż pełen obawy. - Nie wyglądasz.  
\- Ale to prawda. - jego oczy na krótką chwilę stały się całkowicie czarne by błyskawicznie wrócić do swojego ludzkiego koloru. - Mam na imię Samael. - nieznajomy chłopiec potrząsnął gęstą brązową czupryną.  
\- Czyli Sam... I spełnisz moje życzenie? - musiał się upewnić.  
\- Tak jest. - Sam potaknął. - Cena nie jest wysoka, za dziesięć lat poproszę cię o coś i to wszystko. Do tego czasu będę także kręcił się w okolicy, jeśli pozwolisz, dawno nie byłem wśród ludzi.  
\- Dobrze. - Gabriel zdecydował. - Zgadzam się na wszystko. Jedyne o co proszę to normalne życie z matką, która nie pije, i warunkami by coś samemu osiągnąć. Nie chcę darmowego sukcesu, chcę tylko mieć szansę na niego zapracować.  
\- To wszystko? - demon zapytał z lekkim zdziwieniem.  
\- Chciwość nie popłaca. Dla mnie to i tak wiele, wszystko, co się liczy. - Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dojrzała decyzja. Dobrze więc. - Sam popatrzył na niego uważnie, niejako z szacunkiem. - Żeby przypieczętować umowę, musisz mnie pocałować.  
\- Oj, nie zmyślasz ty czasem? - Gabriel zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie, zaskoczony takim zwrotem akcji.

Samael nie odpowiedział, unosząc lekko brwi. Skinął tylko palcem, a rozrzucone po całym pokoju książki ułożyły się w równy stos. Gabrielowi lekko opadła szczęka.  
\- Acha. - powiedział.

***

W chwili, w której niepewne usta Gabriela zetknęły się z gorącymi wargami demona, cały świat obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Matka na dole ucichła, jakby był zabawką, której ktoś wyjął baterie, pokój Gabriela rozjaśnił się i w mgnieniu oka zmienił z ponurej nory w sympatyczne miejsce, półki wypełniły się podręcznikami, a dzienniczek zaszeleścił, gdy wymazano z niego wszelkie uwagi tak, jakby nigdy nie istniały. Zdecydowanie był to nowy start i przepełniony ekscytacją chłopiec niemal natychmiast zapomniał o zakłopotaniu spowodowanym pocałunkiem i ominąwszy Sama jakby ten był powietrzem, pogalopował na dół, przeskakując po trzy stopnie.

Matka ubrana w czyste, porządne ubrania gotowała prawdziwy obiad, nucąc cichutko. Gabriel przystanął w drzwiach na moment, po czym rozpłakał się ze szczęścia i padł jej prosto w ramiona, a ona roześmiała się, wichrząc jego jasną czuprynę ręką, którą akurat nie mieszała zupy.  
\- Jak było w szkole, skarbie? - zapytała.  
\- Wspaniale, mamusiu. - powiedział drżącym głosem, trzymając się jej kurczowo i wdychając zapach perfum, tak różny od towarzyszącego jej zwykle odoru przetrawionego alkoholu i tanich papierosów. - Wszystko w najlepszym porządku.

***

Kolejne lata upływały Gabrielowi w radości i szczęściu, z którego czerpał pełnymi garściami. Mając odpowiednie warunki, mógł wreszcie skoncentrować się na nauce i okazał się być uczniem na tyle zdolnym, że bez większych problemów otrzymał stypendium umożliwiające mu rozpoczęcie studiów na uniwersytecie Stanforda. Matka była z niego taka dumna! Demon Samael zaś...

Demon Samael zawsze był gdzieś w pobliżu i dorastał wraz z Gabrielem, co może powinno go trochę dziwić, ale wydawało się wówczas naturalne. Na początku Gabriel trochę się go obawiał, w końcu ten brązowowłosy chłopiec mógł mu odebrać wszystko jednym skinięciem dłoni, jednak w końcu wrodzona towarzyskość, która wreszcie miała okazję się rozwinąć, kazała mu jakoś pocieszyć tego ponuraka czającego się na uboczu.

\- Hej, Sam! - zawołał pewnego dnia. - Idę ze znajomymi na kręgle, może chcesz się przyłączyć? Możesz iść jeżeli obiecasz, że nie będziesz używał swoich mocy, żeby wygrać.

Samael zrobił wielkie oczy i zagapił się na niego zszokowany. Gabriel uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i demon zaczerwienił się, po czym skinął głową, z obawą dołączając do rozbawionej grupki. I tak oto nawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia.

Od tamtej pory zaczęli spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, a grono Gabrielowych znajomych zaakceptowało tego nieco niepokojącego chłopca bez żadnych oporów. Samael został Samem na dobre i wkrótce doskonale zrozumiał życzenie tego wesołego chłopaka, który nie bał się go chociaż powinien. Coraz częściej rozmyślał o tym jak wyglądałoby życie Gabriela, gdyby nie udało mu się czystym przypadkiem uwolnić demona. Zastanawiał się też jak wyglądałaby jego własna egzystencja.

A potem Gabriel rozpoczął studia.

Sam oczywiście przeprowadził się razem z nim, awansując tym samym do roli dziwacznego współlokatora i Gabriel z chęcią obarczył go większością obowiązków domowych, aby móc pełniej poświęcić się nauce i zabawom towarzyskim.

Na początku Sam nie zauważył stopniowej zmiany w ich relacji, po prostu bytowali sobie spokojnie w jednym mieszkaniu. Gabriel dalej był tym samym starym dowcipnym sobą, który uwielbiał rozpychać się na kanapie, wpychając swoje stopy pod nos Samowi, i notorycznie podkradał mu jedzenie (nie żeby demon go tak naprawdę potrzebował). Dobrze im było razem, tak jakoś swojsko i sielankowo. Były takie dni, że Sam w ogóle zapominał, iż wcale nie jest człowiekiem. Szybko nadrobił lata, które go ominęły, i wkrótce był na bieżąco ze wszystkimi najważniejszymi (przynajmniej według Gabriela) serialami, książkami i filmami, toteż do woli mógł się włączać w te wszystkie nieistotnie ludzkie dyskusje, które toczyły się wokół niego. Co więcej, podobało mu się to. Podobało mu się, że Gabriel ciągnął go ze sobą na różne spotkania ze znajomymi i że zawsze śmiał się, kiedy Sam błyszczał swoim nieco złośliwym demonicznym dowcipem. Bywali razem wszędzie i nigdzie, czasem po prostu spędzając wolne popołudnia przy cichej lekturze zwinięci na sofie w jedynej, dawno ustalonej pozycji, która pozwalała im obojgu się tam zmieścić. Sam nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy przez te wszystkie tysiąclecia, kiedy mógł swoją mocą zabrać wszystko czego pragnął, spełnić każdą swoją zachciankę. Sam uczył się kochać życie na nowo.

I wtedy wszystko się zmieniło.

To stało się dość nagle, zupełnie bez zapowiedzi. Gabriel po prostu brutalnie odciął się od Sama. Nie wyprowadził się, wciąż wracał do ich mieszkania, a jednak wszędzie wychodził sam i często przybywał dopiero nad ranem w stanie mniejszego lub większego upojenia alkoholowego. Nie mówił wtedy ani słowa, po prostu zwalał się na kanapę i zasypiał, nie prosząc o nic, a Sam zawsze przenosił go wtedy do łóżka i z takim przedziwnym bólem w klatce piersiowej otulał go kołdrą. O poranku Gabriel znikał na tyle szybko, że demon nie miał nawet szansy się odezwać. Sam cierpiał, to było tak przerażająco ludzkie uczucie, ale co mógł zrobić? Rozumiał Gabriela, w końcu jego dziesięć lat powoli, ale nieubłaganie dobiegało końca.

***

Ostatni tydzień przed upływem czasu umowy był pełen napięcia. Sam zamknął się w sobie, nie czując się na tyle bliski komukolwiek innemu, żeby podzielić się swoim cierpieniem, a Gabriel imprezował coraz bardziej straceńczo, co tylko pogarszało całą sytuację.

Aż w końcu ten dzień nadszedł.

Gabriel był tak zmaltretowany przez kaca, że nawet nie uciekał, kiedy Sam chwycił go władczo za ramię.  
\- Minęło dziesięć lat. - powiedział, stając się na powrót Samaelem.  
Blondyn zadrżał lekko na dźwięk jego głosu.  
\- Naprawdę? - spytał  
\- Nie pamiętałeś? - Samael... SAM zdziwił się.  
\- Nie. - Gabriel pokręcił głową. - Jakie jest twoje życzenie? - spojrzał na niego tak jakoś... ze smutkiem, nie prosto w oczy.  
\- Miałem kiedyś jedno. - Sam opuścił wzrok. - Ale ono nie jest już ważne. Dlatego po prostu odejdę, nadszedł już czas. Chciałem tylko się pożegnać.  
\- Co?! - głos Gabriela był dziwnie paniczny. - Nie możesz tak sobie po prostu odejść! Co to było za życzenie?  
\- Ależ mogę sobie pójść kiedy i dokąd zechcę. - zaśmiał się ponuro. - Czemu cię to nagle obchodzi? Przecież nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, prawda? Masz innych, lepszych znajomych. Masz PRZYJACIÓŁ. - pokreślił gorzko. - To właśnie było moje życzenie, chciałem jedynej rzeczy, której nigdy do tej pory nie miałem, przyjaźni. Ale teraz rozumiem jakie to było głupie z mojej strony. Nie można jej na kimś wymusić. Dlatego dziękuję ci za te wszystkie dobre chwile, które spędziliśmy razem, nigdy ich nie zapomnę. Muszę już jednak iść, nie chcę dłużej zakłócać twojego szczęścia. Zasłużyłeś na nie."

Sam odwrócił się od niego i postąpił o krok w stronę drzwi.

\- Ale, ale... - Gabriel otworzył i zamknął usta. - Ale ty jesteś moim przyjacielem... - szepnął.  
Sam skrzywił się.  
-Proszę cię, nie udawaj. Przecież widzę, że ostatnio nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

Kolejny krok.

\- Czekaj! - Gabriel rzucił się za nim i złapał go za ramię kurczowo. - To nie tak! Ja ciebie nie unikam dlatego, że cię nie lubię tylko... - zaczerwienił się nagle. - dlatego, że właśnie bardzo, bardzo cię lubię. Bałem się, że nawet trochę ZA bardzo.

Sam spojrzał na niego z góry, marszcząc brwi. Nie wyrwał mu swojej ręki.

\- Tak, Sam, zakochałem się w demonie. - Gabriel powiedział odważnie. - Zakochałem się w tobie.  
\- Jak? - głos Sama był dziwnie cichy.  
\- Pamiętasz ten wieczór dwa miesiące temu, kiedy poszliśmy razem do kina na drugą część "Thora"? - Sam potaknął, więc Gabriel kontynuował. - Kiedy okazało się, że Loki żyje, wrzasnąłem i podskoczyłem, rozsypując naokoło resztki popcornu. Spojrzałem wtedy na ciebie, żeby ocenić straty. Kilka ziaren utkwiło ci we włosach, ale ty się nie przejąłeś tylko uśmiechnąłeś tak szczerze i pięknie, a ja pomyślałem, że chciałbym wyjąć ci ten popcorn z włosów, a potem pocałować twoje usta i poczuć jego słony smak na twoim języku. Przestraszyłem się tych pragnień. Tak bardzo, że bałem się na ciebie patrzeć, uciekałem, żeby one już nie wróciły.

W złotych oczach, które dawno nie spoglądały na niego tak szczerze, Sam dostrzegł prawdę.

\- Nie musisz prosić o moją przyjaźń. - Gabriel powiedział miękko. - Ani o miłość. Już je masz.  
\- Zraniłeś mnie... - szepnął Sam, patrząc w dół, żeby tamten nie dostrzegł jak radośnie błyszczały jego oczy.  
\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że byłem tchórzem. - blondyn przymknął powieki, oczekując na wyrok. - Wiem, że słowa tego nie naprawią...  
\- Zraniłeś mnie tak bardzo, ponieważ i ja cię pokochałem. - Sam przerwał mu.

I Gabriel gwałtownie otworzył swoje pełne niedowierzania oczy, żeby spotkać to tak figlarnie szczęśliwe spojrzenie demona, JEGO demona. A potem został zupełnie niespodziewanie poderwany w górę i ucałowany tak, że świat znowu zawirował i stanął na głowie, otwierając mu całkiem nową drogę ku radości, dokładnie tak wspaniałą jak tamta sprzed dziesięciu lat, a może nawet lepszą. Sam zaśmiał się, gdy Gabriel wtulił się w niego, jak wtedy w swoją matkę i pociągnął nosem, czując łzy spływające mu po policzkach. Sam pachniał szczęściem. Ich wspólnym domem.

_Wszystko dobrze._


End file.
